First rivals-Then friends-What next?
by DarkeningBlur.HLR
Summary: What happens when Sasuke and Naruto become friends? Could this affect Team 7? Could it stop Sasuke from leaving the village? What happens when Minato gets angry with the council? - I don t own Naruto or ny characters
1. Chapter 1

**First Rivals, then friends what next?**

My name is Naruto Namikaze; I am the son of the Fourth Hokage. I am fourteen years old and a ninja. I graduated from the academy last year and I am now working in a team with Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha with Kakashi-Sensei. Kakashi-Sensei used to be a student of my father, even though he still calls my dad Sensei. I've known Kakashi-Sensei most of my life, he helped my dad in raising me. I think it`s great that Kakashi is my Sensei.

Today Kakashi-Sensei arrived late...again and it was now mid afternoon. He told us to focus on our chakra control. Sasuke went off to firing Justus's at tree`s to try and keep his Chakra under control. Sakura just followed him like a puppy dog who`s lost its way. Whereas I just sat when I was stood which was at Kakashi-sensei`s feet as normal, I always stay by Kakashi-Sensei.

I did a few hand signs and did the final one and held it. I could feel my chakra mix with the Fox's chakra. Oh did I forget to mention that when I was a baby to save the village I had the nine tailed fox sealed inside of me? Yeah that was the day I lost my mum...I never actually got to meet her but I wish I could have I've only ever seen photos but it's not the same.

I finally felt the two chakra`s merge into one and I released the hand signs before standing up

"Hm, Naruto you okay?" I heard Kakashi-Sensei ask

"Yeah, I'm fine I just want to try something."

"Like what? Wait you're not thinking of-"

"I have to try! I'm so close to completing it, you have to let me try... please?" he sighed

"Alright, you remember how to start it?"

"Yep."

"Then go stand by that tree, I want you to create the Rasengan then attack me, if you can hold it that long." I nodded and ran over to the tree Kakashi-Sensei wanted me to stand by

"What are you up to now Dobe?" I heard Sasuke ask; I ignored him and did a few hand signs

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" two clones of me appeared

"I asked you a question Dobe! I want an answer!" I ignored him again and held my hand out for the Rasengan to be formed. One clone held its hands to the side of my hand to contain the chakra.

"Dobe! What are you doing!?" I looked over at Kakashi-Sensei and saw he was waiting for me. I smiled and the second clone started to form the Rasengan from both my chakra and the fox`s making it bigger than last time. When it was formed the clones disappeared and I broke into a fast run. Well faster than before. I reached Kakashi-Sensei and touched him with the ball of chakra

"Rasengan!" the force of the impact sent us both flying backwards and we both landed on our feet but seconds later I was knocked into several trees

"Are you an idiot?! You could have killed Kakashi-Sensei!" Sasuke yelled

"Wait-" I felt liquid run down my chin

"What would your father think of you killing his last remaining student?!" Sakura yelled. I looked over at Kakashi-Sensei to see him looking guilty. I sighed as tears started to streak down my face

"I was-"

"You weren't thinking as usual! You're useless you shouldn't even be on this team or any team!" Sasuke yelled but then instantly looking guilty

"You're nothing but a Freak and a Monster, no wonder everyone hates you, even your own father does! You should have died along with your mother!" I gasped and Kakashi-Sensei appeared in front of me just as she was about to hit me

"Alright enough! Naruto go home, I'll talk to you later-"

"It better be getting moved to another team." Sakura said. I looked at Sasuke and saw he had a hint of guilt in his eyes. I stood up and wiped my eyes

"A-alright Kakashi-Sensei." I started to do a few hand signs but was stopped by a hand grabbing my wrist. I knew it was Sasuke but I refused to look at him

"N-Naruto-"

"Let go."

"What?"

"I said. Let. Go." He flinched and let go. I finished the hand signs and used the body flicker technique to transport myself to the Hokage tower. Well the outside window ledge to my Dad`s office and sat down pulling my knees to my chest


	2. Chapter 2

"Stupid paper work it seems endless, maybe I should take a break to see how Naruto is doing." I heard my dad say. I smiled and rested my head on the top of my knees "Naruto?" I looked to my left to see my dad slightly leaning out the window looking at me with a curious expression "H-hi dad." "What`s wrong? And why aren`t you at training with Kakashi?" "Kakashi-Sensei told me to go home and that he would speak to me later, so I guess he`ll be talking to you as well." "And?" "And what?" he chuckled slightly "What`s wrong? I can tell you`ve been crying and you have blood running down your chin from your busted lip, want to come inside so I can clean you up and you can tell me what happened?" I nodded and he moved back inside so I could climb through. Once inside he led me over to a chair and sat me down before collecting a first aid kit and kneeling down in front of me "So you want to tell me what happened?" I nodded as he began to clean my lip and face "Well, Kakashi-Sensei told us to work on chakra control today so well all did our separate things." _Flashback_

_Sasuke went off to firing Justus's at tree`s to try and keep his Chakra under control. Sakura just followed him like a puppy dog who`s lost its way. Whereas I just sat when I was stood which was at Kakashi-sensei`s feet._

_I did a few hand signs and did the final one and held it. I could feel my chakra mix with the Fox`s chakra._

_I finally felt the two chakra`s merge into one and I released the hand signs before standing up_

_"Hm, Naruto you okay?" I heard Kakashi-Sensei ask_

_"Yeah, I`m fine I just want to try something."_

_"Like what? Wait you`re not thinking of-"_

_"I have to try! I`m so close to completing it, you have to let me try... please?" he sighed_

_"Alright, you remember how to start it?" _

_"Yep."_

_"Then go stand by that tree, I want you to create the Rasengan then attack me, if you can hold it that long." I nodded and ran over to the tree Kakashi-Sensei wanted_

_"What are you up to now Dobe?" I heard Sasuke ask; I ignored him and did a few hand signs_

_"Shadow clone Justu!" two clones of me appeared_

_"I asked you a question Dobe! I want an answer!" I ignored him again and held my hand out for the Rasengan to be formed. One clone held its hands to the side of my hand to contain the chakra._ _"Dobe! What are you doing!?" I looked over at Kakashi-Sensei and saw he was waiting for me. I smiled and the second clone started to form the Rasengan from both my chakra and the fox`s making it bigger than last time. When it was formed the clones disappeared and I broke into a fast run. Well faster than before. I reached Kakashi-Sensei and touched him with the ball of chakra_ _"Rasengan!" the fore of the impact sent us both flying backwards and we both landed on our feet but seconds later I was knocked into several tree`s _ _"Are you an idiot?! You could have killed Kakashi-Sensei!" Sasuke yelled_ _"Wait-"_ _I felt liquid run down my chin_ _"What would your father think of you killing his last remaining student?!" Sakura yelled. I looked over at Kakashi-Sensei to see him looking guilty. I sighed as tears started to streak down my face_ _"I was-"_ _"You weren`t thinking as usual! You`re useless you shouldn`t even be on this team!" Sasuke yelled_ _but then instantly looking guilty_ _"You`re nothing but a Freak and a Monster, no wonder everyone hates you, even your own father does! You should have died along with your mother!" I gasped and Kakashi-Sensei appeared in front of me just as she was about to hit me_ _"Alright enough! Naruto go home, I`ll talk to you later-"_ _"It better be about getting moved to another team." Sakura said. I looked at Sasuke and saw he had a hint of guilt in his eyes. I stood up and wiped my eyes_ _"A-alright Kakashi-Sensei." I started to do a few hand signs but was stopped by a hand grabbing my wrist. I knew it was Sasuke but I refused to look at him_ _"N-Naruto-"_ _"Let go."_ _"What?"_ _"I said. Let. Go." He flinched and let go. I finished the hand signs and used the body flicker technique to transport myself to the Hokage tower._ _Flashback end._

"And here I am." Tears rolled down my face again and he wiped them away and pulled me into his lap for a hug

"Ignore what Sakura says, cause it`s not true, I love you and your mother… she died to save you...she made a huge sacrifice on her part so you could live, and I respect her for that."

"Dad, I can't keep working with those two if they are going to keep treating me like I don't belong."

"From the sounds of it Sasuke was trying to apologise to you as you left."

"Him, apologise to me? Ha! He`d date Sakura before he`d do that." He chuckled

"If you say so Naruto, anyway maybe you should get home so you`re there for when Kakashi arrives." I stood up from his lap

"Alright."

"I`ll see you later Naruto." He kissed the top of my forehead before walking back over to his desk


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey dad."

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever tried to clone yourself to decrease the amount of time you spend in here?"

"Come to think of it no I haven`t when I probably should have." I laughed

"I`ll see you later dad." I did a few hand signs and used the body flicker technique to arrive on the doorstep of my house. I unlocked the door and walked inside closing the door behind me. I walked up to my room and flopped down on my bed

"I`m not going to training tomorrow."

"And I don`t blame you, I just came over to tell you that you didn`t have to come to training tomorrow and that I would be talking with Minato-Sensei but I`m guessing he`s still working?" I looked towards the window to see Kakashi sat on the window sill

"Yea he is, I just came from there, he`s expecting you to talk to him soon."

"So I`m guessing you told him what happened?"

"Yes."

"Naruto, forget what they say it`s not true, you know you`re not a demon nor are you a monster and Sakura had no right to say what she said to you."

"Forget it, just as long as I don't have to come to training tomorrow." he chuckled

"No you don`t have to come tomorrow, so I want you to relax I`m sure that attack took a lot out of you."

"Not really."

"What do you mean?"

"I merged the fox`s chakra with my own so I can last longer in fights now."

"Hmm, clever well I best get going."

"See ya Kakashi-Sensei."

"Bye Naruto." Then he disappeared, I smiled before standing up and walking downstairs and into the kitchen to make myself something to eat. I decided on a sandwich because I wasn't all that hungry. I quickly ate it before going back up to my room and closing the window before climbing into bed and falling asleep...

**_Next Day 11:00am_**

I had woken up about ten thirty and decided to get up at 11:00 to grab breakfast but before that I got dressed in my favourite pair of black jeans with the Konoha symbol on the back pocket, a red shirt and black jacket along with my necklace that was given to me for a birthday present.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find a note on the kitchen table

_{Naruto_

_I know I came back late last night and I`m sorry but I am glad you didn`t wait up for me._

_I hope you ate before you went to sleep last night as well but you can tell me later_

_I need you to come to my office in a while I have a job for you to do_

_Dad}_

"Hmm, I best grab something to eat then." I made myself a couple slices of toast before heading out the door eating as I went. I finished eating as I arrived at the Hokage tower and went up to my dad`s office ignoring all the people telling me to stop and walking into my dad`s office with a Guard following me and he grabbed my arm as soon as I entered the office and started to pull me from the room

"Naruto, you- let go of him." My dad said as he looked up and noticed what was happening

"But he walked right in and-"

"I told him to come now please kindly let go of my SON and leave." The man let go and hurried out of the office closing the door as he went

"Hey dad." I smiled and he chuckled

"Naruto only you could be happy after nearly getting thrown out of my office."

"What can I say?" he chuckled


	4. Chapter 4

"Anyway, the reason I asked you here was-"

"Because you have a job for me to do."

"Yes, I need you to deliver this to Kakashi in training ground seven." He held out a scroll to me which I took

"Is it important?"

"Yes." I shrugged

"Alright, catch you later."

"Bye Naruto." I did the hand signs to the body flicker technique and transported myself to the edge of training ground seven. I walked further into the ground to see Kakashi with Sasuke and Sakura. I sighed and walked over to them

"It`s about time! You`re even later than Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura yelled at me

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked

"Did he get kicked off the team?" Sasuke asked

"Thanks for that Sasuke it`s nice to know where I`m wanted and were I`m not."

"Naruto I didn`t-"

"You`re not wanted here demon!" Sakura yelled, I fought to keep my anger down and turned to Kakashi and handed him the scroll

"I only came to give you this, cause you said I didn't have to come to training today my dad had me deliver this to you he says it`s important." He nodded before taking the scroll from me

"Naruto I didn`t mean-"Sasuke started but was interrupted by Sakura

"Why are you talking to it Sasuke? Wait, why are you giving him special treatment Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Naruto used up quite a lot of Chakra yesterday so I gave him the day to rest." Kakashi explained

"And why I talk to him is none of your concern Sakura." Sasuke stated

"Anyway I`m gonna leave and let my dad know you got the Scroll Sensei."

"Yes thank you Naruto." I smiled and walked away but was stopped by Sasuke who appeared in front of me

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"I want to talk."

"You have training and I have a job to finish."

"Naruto please."

"Fine come by my place later and we`ll talk."

"Thank you Naruto."

"Whatever." I walked around him and did the body flicker technique and transported myself into my dad`s office

"I assume you delivered the scroll?" my dad asked without looking up from his work

"Err…yeah I did."

"Anything else happen? I know Kakashi had Sasuke and Sakura with him."

"Well, Sakura called me a demon and told me I wasn't wanted in the team, and Sasuke is coming over later to talk."

"Well Naruto all I can say about Sakura is ignore her and Sasuke; just listen to what he has to say okay?"

"Yea I`ll listen."

"I`m going to go on a break cause I`m sick of paper work."

"Dad I told you, clone yourself and get it done faster."

"I might do that when we get back."

"Where are we going?"

"To get Ramen for lunch."

"Yes!" he chuckled

"Alright come on then." He stood up and walked out of the room and I quickly followed him. We walked out of the building and down the street towards our favourite Ramen place, ignoring all the looks from the other town people. We sat down at the table and ordered

"What time is Sasuke coming over?" my dad asked

"I`m not sure probably after training."

"Ah, so he`ll probably still be there when I get back from work?"

"I have no doubt in that." When our food arrived we ate in silence until we finished and dad paid before we left

"Right I`m going to head back to the office, you`ll be alright on your own right?"

"I`ll be fine, but dad don`t forget clone yourself and get it done faster." He chuckled

"I will, I`ll see you later Naruto." He kissed my forehead before walking the direction of the Hokage tower

"Bye dad." I smiled as he waved and turned a corner but flashed me a smile before he disappeared around the corner. I smiled and folded my arms behind my head before walking home. I arrived not long after and was about to step in when I heard someone call my name. I turned and saw Sasuke stood there panting for breath

"Na-Naru-Naruto-"

"What do you want?"

"Ple-please l-le-" his eyes rolled back into his head and fell forward. I let go of the door handle and rushed towards him only just catching him before he hit the ground

"What did you waste all your chakra on finding me?"

"Has anyone seen Sasuke?" I heard Sakura from down the street

"N-Na-Naruto..." I sighed and threw him over my shoulder before walking inside and laying him down on the sofa just as there was a knock at the door. I sighed again and answered the door to reveal Sakura. Before she could say anything I slammed the door in her face. I started to walk away when the door was knocked on again, I opened it and Sakura was still stood there but Kakashi-Sensei was stood behind her

"So are you gonna slam the door in my face now?" she asked whilst smirking. I ignored her and looked at Kakashi-Sensei

"Hello Kakashi-Sensei would you like to come inside?"

"Yes, I would thank you." He walked past Sakura and inside my house

"Can I come in?" Sakura asked

"No." I slammed the door in her face before opening it again

"Oh look I slammed the door in your face and now I'm going to do it again." I then slammed the door again. I then turned to face Kakashi who was looking down at Sasuke

"Naruto, why is Sasuke passed out on your sofa?"

"Let`s say he exhausted himself, in what? I don`t know."

"Hmm, looks like he`ll need few hours rest and he`ll be fine." I sighed

"Fine."

"Now about yesterday, I have to tell-"

"My father? Already done."

"I know but I do still have to speak with him...obviously you and the rest of the team aren't getting long, so I`m going to request you be removed from team 7." I nodded in understanding before I felt a hand grab my own. I looked down to see Sasuke awake and looking up at us

"N-no...don't do that." He said and sat up but still kept a hold of my hand

"But Sasuke we don't get along."

"I-I want to...change that."

"Sasuke what are you saying?" Kakashi asked

"Don`t...kick Naruto off the team...Naruto... I no longer...want to be your Rival...but your friend...if you`ll let me?" I smiled and nodded

"Hold on you two, what about Sakura?" Kakashi asked

"Well...she`ll just have to deal...with the fact...that Naruto and I are friends."

"Well on that note I`ll get out of your way, Naruto tell your father I will be along later to talk to him about the situation." I nodded before he used the body flicker technique to leave

"Naruto...sit with me?" Sasuke asked whilst tugging on my hand, I smiled and sat down next to him before the laid down resting his head on my lap

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hmm?"

"How`d you get so tired?"


	5. Chapter 5

"After Kakashi had finished yelling at me and Sakura, I transported different places to try and find you, eventually I went to your father and he told me you had just left to go home but I didn`t have enough chakra to transport myself so I ran."

"What were you going to say?"

"When?"

"Yesterday when I told you to let go of me."

"Oh, I was going to apologise for hurting you everything I said back at the training grounds I didn't mean it, I`m sorry."

"Don`t worry, I`ve heard it all before, just when Sakura said that I was suppose to die along with my mother, it just hurt." He sat up and hugged me

"It`s alright, it`s not true you shouldn`t have died...your mother made a huge sacrifice so you could live and I`m thankful for that." I chuckled slightly

"That`s funny."

"What is?"

"My dad said the same thing to me, about my mum making a huge sacrifice." He chuckled

"Then I guess great minds think alike." I chuckled

"Yeah, I guess." He released me from the hug and laid back down but this time on is back do he was looking up at me but I turned and looked out of the window. After a while I heard him sigh and I looked down at him

"What?"

"It`s nothing...really."

"Come on Sasuke tell me."

"Alright, I was just wondering what the Justu you use yesterday was called."

"It was called Rasengan, I`ve been trying to master the Justu for weeks and I finally got it right...yesterday."

"I`m sorry."

"Don`t be, your yelling pushed me to go faster as in running."

"Yes, I noticed that."

"You understand that I didn`t attack Kakashi-Sensei on purpose he said-"

"I know Kakashi explained what happened, we were way out of line with what we said." Just then the front door opened

"I`m sorry Sakura I haven`t seen Sasuke and I`m pretty sure Naruto won`t want to talk to you after what happened during training today and yesterday." I heard my dad say

"But-"

"I`m sorry Sakura but I have some stuff to do if you will excuse me." The door was quickly shut and I turned my head to look at him as he lent against the door and sighing in relief

"Problems dad?" he looked over at me and smiled

"Not many, has Kakashi been yet?"

"Yes, he says he`ll come back later to talk to you."

"Why didn`t he stay?"

"Sasuke was pretty much only half conscious."

"I was not! I was wide awake." Sasuke stated, I looked down at him

"This coming from the guy that is laid on my sofa with his head in my lap and can barely sit up without help."

"Yes it is."

"Cocky bastard." I heard my dad sigh

"Naruto please don`t use that kind of language." He said

"Sorry dad."

"And do I want to know why Sasuke has his head in your lap?"

"I was tired, well exhausted from looking for Naruto, then I sorta just got comfy." Sasuke explained

"After passing out and nearly giving yourself a concussion."

"Well, I just have one last question, how are you two getting along without trying to kill each other?" my dad asked

"We`re not rivals anymore, we`re friends." Sasuke answered and my dad smiled

"Well I`m glad to hear that, are you staying for dinner Sasuke?"

"Why not? It`s not like I have anyone to get home to." I saw the guilty look in my dad's eye before he turned and walked towards the kitchen

"Yes, I`ll just go start dinner." I waited till my dad was out of sight before smacking Sasuke on the head

"OW! What was that for Dobe?!"

"My dad already feels guilty about what happened to your clan did you have to rub it in?" he scratched the back on his head

"Sorry Naruto, I guess I didn`t realise what I was saying it was sort of just a reflex."

"I just saw the guilty look in my dad's eyes after you said that."

"Sorry, Naruto... I`ll apologise when he comes back in."

"Alright, hey any reason why you are actually on my lap?"

"Like I said to your dad, I`m comfy."

"Hmm, alright then."

We were sat like that for half an hour until my dad came back out if the kitchen

"Have you two been sat like that all this time?"

"Yeah pretty much." He chuckled

"Well come on you two, dinner is served."

"Yes!" I pushed Sasuke off me and ran into the kitchen and sat down at the table and waited for Sasuke and my dad to come into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

"Don`t worry about it Sasuke, I know you didn`t mean anything by it but I do feel guilty for what happened." I heard my dad say

"Well you shouldn`t cause it wasn`t your fault and I know that." Sasuke said

"But I should have been able to do something to stop it."

"Well the past is the past, so stop worrying and feeling guilty."

"Alright." I smiled as the pair of them walked into the kitchen

"What are you smiling at Dobe?"

"Sometimes it`s helpful to have the hearing of a fox." He chuckled and sat down next to me

"So in other words you were eavesdropping?"

"More or less yes."

"Dobe."

"You know I could easily kick you out."

"I know."

"Teme."

"Alright you two enough and eat." My dad said as he set the food down and taking his seat. We all ate in silence which I found ever awkward until my dad decide to start up a conversation

"So Sasuke how was today`s training?" my dad asked and I quietly groaned but it was obviously loud enough for Sasuke to hear it because I heard him chuckle

"It was alright apart from Kakashi-Sensei tried to get us to make up for yesterday by training harder and when Sakura found out the true reason she refused to train so I was suck there training until she did." Sasuke answered

"How long before she gave in?"

"She didn`t, it continues on until she trains, but I didn`t stop in the whole time we were there so Kakashi-sensei let me go home."

"But you didn`t go home Teme." He smiled

"Good point."

"I might have to have a word with Sakura about that, if she carries on like this you`ll be continuously drained of Chakra." My dad said

"I know." Sasuke said, I sighed and looked down at my food and began to push it around my plate with my fork

"Maybe it would be better if I just got moved to another team, it would cause the pair of you less trouble." Suddenly the table clattered when Sasuke slammed his hand down on the table making me jump

"No, it would cause us a lot more trouble because we would have to find a new teammate and Sakura would think she won and had control over Kakashi-Sensei and your dad meaning she would believe that every time she didn1t like a teammate she would be able to have he or she removed, she would mess up the system and cause a lot of work and trouble for everyone…besides I don`t want you to leave the team, I need to have someone I can actually get along with and someone who doesn`t irritate me." I heard my dad chuckle

"Sasuke is right, it would mess everything up, it`s not that I'm not on your side but you have to remember I need to look out for the village as well." I nodded and left the table before walking out of the kitchen

"Naruto wait!" I ran up to my room, closing the door and leaning against it so nobody could get in. I sat down on the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest before dropping my head onto my knees and crying

"Naruto, come on open the door." I heard Sasuke say

"He won`t, it`s probably better to talk to him tomorrow Sasuke." I heard my dad say. I heard someone sigh

"Alright, I guess I`ll talk to him tomorrow, goodnight Hokage-sama." Sasuke said

"Goodnight Sasuke." I heard footstep walking away

"Naruto I know you can hear me, so just listen I know you`re upset but what Sasuke and I said was true, don`t let it get to you... I know you think it would be easier for me to remove you from team 7 but it`s not, I know you`re not that well liked in the village and I know you would give up your life for the village….please don`t do that anytime soon okay? I love you Naruto, my son I always will, nothing will change that, I know your mother would have wanted you to stay alive." I stood up and opened my door to reveal my dad with a sad smile on his face


	7. Chapter 7

"I love you too dad." He nodded and pulled me into a hug

"I hate it when you cry Naruto; it brings me so much pain."

"I`m sorry." He held me at arm's length to look into my eyes

"It`s not your fault…Naruto you`re my son and you will always come first in my life no matter what, but you also know that I have to look out for the village as well, and removing you from Team 7 after all the teams have already been picked would just mess up all the missions, do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah I understand." He pulled me back into a hug

"Good."

"Did I come at a bad time?" we pulled apart slightly and looked towards the stairs to see Kakashi and my dad chuckled

"No Kakashi, we`re good here right Naruto?" I nodded and wiped my eyes

"I can to talk to you Sensei and I knocked but no-one answered and the door was open-"

"Relax Kakashi, it`s fine come to my office and we`ll talk, Naruto would you clear the table please?"

"Sure dad." I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen before cleaning the table. I picked up Sasuke`s plate only to find a note beneath it. I picked it up and read it

{Naruto

I know you didn`t want to talk earlier but I would like it very much if you would talk to me tomorrow during training

I don`t care about Sakura but I do care about you and your feelings

Please don`t shut me out

Your friend

Sasuke}

I sighed and tucked the note into my pocket before finishing cleaning before heading back up to my room

"Naruto come here for a minute." I looked towards my dad`s office to see Kakashi stood in the doorway. I nodded and walked in after him and sat down in one of the chairs

"Is something wrong?"

"You didn`t tell me." My dad said, I blinked a couple of times

"Tell you what?"

"You merged your chakra with the Foxes." I looked down at my hands and gulped

"Y-yeah."

"And mastered the Rasengan, it was a good one as well." Kakashi stated, I gulped again

"Why didn`t you tell me Naruto?" My dad asked

"I forgot."

"You forgot?" I nodded

"In his defence quite a lot happened yesterday." Kakashi stated

"Alright I will see to your suggestions Kakashi."

"Thank you, I think I will take my leave now." Then Kakashi disappeared with the body flicker technique

"You forgot?" Dad asked, I nodded

"Yeah, I`m sorry dad."

"When would you have told me?"

"When I remembered."

"That`s a good enough answer for me." I looked up in surprise

"Wait you`re not mad?"

"No, why would I be?"

"I just thought you would be, for me not telling you."

"Naruto you forgot, there`s no reason for me to be mad, now if you were intentionally hiding it from me then I would have been mad."

"Oh."

"Tomorrow you`re going back to training, and you`re going to talk to Sasuke and explain what happened."

"Don`t worry I was going to anyway, I`m more bothered about Sakura."

"Just ignore her and focus on your training alright? I might stop by and see how you are doing tomorrow, if I have the time."

"Really?"

"If I have the time."

"Alright, did Kakashi say what time he wanted me at the training grounds?"

"8am, I`ll wake you up." I nodded about standing up

"I`m going to head off to bed, night dad."

"Sleep well Naruto." I nodded and walked out of the office and into my bedroom. I got changed for bed and laid down before closing my eyes and falling asleep

"Naruto, Naruto time to wake up." I heard dad say, my eyes slowly opened to see my dad`s smiling face

"Rise and shine son." I smiled before sitting up and stretching

"Morning dad."

"Morning Naruto, hurry up and get dressed then we can eat breakfast and I`ll walk you to the training grounds."


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright." He nodded and walked out of my room closing the door behind him. I climbed out of bed and walk over to my wardrobe and got dressed into a pair of black comfy jeans and a red t-shirt along with my leather jacket (Which I would remove before training)and trainers before running downstairs and into the kitchen where dad had already set a plate of pancakes in my spot, I smiled and sat down and my dad soon joined me with his own plate of pancakes

"Did you sleep well Naruto?"

"Like a rock." We quickly ate in silence before cleaning our plate and heading out. We walked down the streets to training ground seven, where I saw Sasuke and Sakura already there waiting, Sasuke smiled as he saw me arrive at the grounds. Dad and I walked over to them

"Is Kakashi late again?" Dad asked

"When isn`t he late Lord Hokage?" Sakura asked. I heard my dad growl quietly so only I could hear making me chuckle slightly

"And what are you laughing about demon?" Sakura demanded. I was about to respond when my dad stepped in front of me and Sasuke walked over to me resting a friendly hand on my shoulder and giving me a friendly reassuring smile

"Sakura, I do not appreciate my son being called that." Dad said

"Why do you even care about him? He killed your wife!" I looked to the ground in shame

"Enough Sakura!" Kakashi demanded at he jumped out of the tree and landed next to dad

"But it`s true! He did kill your wife! His own mother!" Sakura defended

"Sasuke, take Naruto to the Bridge and wait for either me or Kakashi to arrive." My dad ordered. I felt Sasuke wrap an arm around my shoulders and began to lead me away

"He always get`s special treatment! Just because he`s a monster!" Sakura yelled, I broke away from Sasuke and ran

"Naruto! Stop!" Sasuke yelled. I only got so far before I bumped into someone effectively knocking me to the ground. I looked up and saw Kakashi

"Naruto, just go to the bridge with Sasuke, Sensei and I will be along soon." He explained and outstretched a hand. I nodded and took his hand and he pulled me to my feet. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders again and I looked to see Sasuke looking slightly sad

"Come on let`s go to the bridge and wait." Sasuke said. I nodded and let him guide me all the way there. When we finally got there I saw down and leant against the barrior. Sasuke sat down next to me

"Are you alright?" I shook my head

"I was when I first woke up, mind you my house doesn`t contain a Sakura." He chuckled

"That`s true... Naruto last night, I didn`t mean to upset you I swear, I was just stating the facts."

"I know, you don`t need to explain...it`s me that should be explaining."

"If you want to, I won`t push you."

"It`s fine, it just thought that it would be easier, I mean I am the unwanted demon child so I just thought it would be easier on everyone."

"You really are a Dobe aren`t you?" I looked at him

"What?"

"You`re not a demon child Naruto, you are the son of the Fourth Hokage, so some of the villagers don`t accept you so what? All that matters is that you are accepted by your friends and family." I smiled at him

"I guess you`re right, thanks Sasuke." He smiled back

"Any time Naruto." We sat and talked for half an hour before Kakashi and dad arrived

"Everything okay here?" dad asked. We both nodded and stood up

"What happened after we left?" Sasuke asked

"We took Sakura home, she won`t be joining us for a while." Kakashi explained

"I probably don`t want to know what you said to her or her parents do I?" dad and Kakashi chuckled

"No, you don`t." Dad answered

"Are we going to train then?" Sasuke asked

"Later, right now I want you three to come with me." Dad said and began walking away. I looked to Kakashi and Sasuke who were looking curiously at me but I only shrugged before following my dad. Sasuke soon caught up with me as did Kakashi. We finally arrived at the Hokage tower

"Why are we here?" Sasuke asked and my dad chuckled

"I need your help, all of you." Dad answered

"Huh? With what sensei?" Kakashi asked

"You`ll see Kakashi- have patience." We arrived at the Hokage`s tower and walked inside

"Any idea now Naruto?" Sasuke whispered, I shook my head

"Nope." We arrived at my dad`s office and we saw the desk overloaded with paperwork. I sighed

"Dad, I thought I gave you a shortcut to cut down on your work now increase it?" he chuckled

"You did, I actually had a mission for you three, this wasn`t here when I left earlier, the council must have dropped it on me." Dad answered

"Alright so what do you want us to do?" Kakashi asked

"Well, first you can help me clear my desk so I can find your mission." We nodded

"What do we do?" Sasuke asked

"Well, it looks like mission reports, mission assignments and paperwork for me to fill out, so if we each take a pile and split it into those piles." We all nodded and took a pile each before sitting on the floor. Sometime later we had nearly finished and I came across a warrant, I look at it and it said

(Death warrant-Naruto Namikaze)

"Naruto what`s that?" I heard Sasuke ask as I felt tears come to my eyes it was removed from my hand

"What is it Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. I was pulled into a hug by Sasuke

"Read it for yourself." Sasuke said before he tightened his grip on me

"Sensei what the hell is this?" Kakashi demanded

"Something the council want be to sign but I won`t, I've thrown this away so many times... they must have thought that if they slipped it in with some on my other work I wouldn`t read what it said, that is where they are highly mistaken." My dad said

"Why do they want Naruto dead at all?" Sasuke asked

"Because they believe that he is the demon that is sealed inside of him, but he`s not and we all know that, Naruto is his own person he doesn`t let the demon control him, he just holds the demon."

"Who are the main people on the council that want Naruto dead?" Kakashi asked

"There aren`t many, actually I think it`s only Danzo, all the rest seem to appreciate him now."

"Can`t you just get rid of him?" Sasuke asked

"I need to have a good reason to rid of him from the council."

"Well I think Naruto needs reassurance."

"Naruto, Naruto look at me." Dad said, I looked to see him knelt down in front of us, with the warrant held out in front of him before he tore it up

"I would never agree to sign this, you are my son and I love you that won`t change not now not ever got that?" I nodded before pulling away from Sasuke and hugging my dad

"I love you too dad." We pulled apart and Sasuke placed a hand on my shoulder as my dad stood up

"Is there a way we can get a good reason to be rid of him?" Kakashi asked

"Unless we can catch him in the act, no." dad answered

"How do we do that then?" Sasuke said

"I don`t know but I hope we can do it soon."

"What about this mission you had for us?" Kakashi asked

"It can wait until tomorrow now, why don`t we get some lunch?"

"Please don`t say it`s Ramen." Kakashi begged

"What`s wrong with Ramen?"

"According to you nothing."

"Come on lighten up Kakashi, you should really learn to loosen up a bit." Dad then walked out of the office followed by a very frustrated Kakashi. I laughed

"Never thought I'd hear that again." Sasuke said from beside me, I looked at him with a confused glance

"What do you mean?"

"Well, all your other laughs and smiles were fake...and don`t even try and say they weren`t because I know they were."

"How?"

"You`re not the only one to be able to put on an act."

"Wait you mean that back at the academy, during all those missions it was just an act...and I thought I was good." He chuckled

"Yours was pretty good as well."

"We best follow them." He nodded and took off after them two adults. We quickly caught them up and walked to the ramen stand


End file.
